


I Love You

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Holiday Drabble requests [1]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Accident, F/M, Human AU, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of requests from tumblr that I am writing for holiday gifts. Feel free to ask me for one!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of requests from tumblr that I am writing for holiday gifts. Feel free to ask me for one!

He came to the diner after work every night, because she worked the evening shift every single day. She seldom took a day off, so he was able to see her every day. They would speak a little every evening. It had become the highlight of his day, knowing he would get to see her at the end of it. She would tease him about his non-existent love life and he would tease her right back. She had started slipping him slices of cherry pie for free at the end of his meals, teasing him about his thin frame and needing to eat more. Her name was Marianne. Bog loved the sound of her name. He adored her and he hated himself for it. He felt pathetic, the way he would come in every night to eat dinner, just to see her. The evening meal was the only meal of the day he ate consistently and it was only so he could see her. 

They would have snippets of conversation as she worked. If things were slow, she would actually hang out at his booth and talk to him for an extended period. On a good day he thought that maybe she liked him, on a bad day he just knew she only felt sorry for him. 

Tonight, however, he was going to ask her out. He had decided to sink or swim, ask her out, get his heart broken and move on. Bog had focused all day on trying to get the courage up to ask her on an actual date. But he had also been plaguing himself with a million doubts. She was just being nice, it's her job, she would never go out with someone like him. She could go out with anyone! She was beautiful! 

Why would she go out with him? He was too ugly, too tall, too thin too, too ugly again, ugly it was worth repeating so that he never forgot. He had been eaten up with self-loathing so badly that he had been distracted enough to almost cut one of his fingers off while at work. Now his finger was bandaged up after a quick trip to the emergency room. He still felt like an idiot for considering asking her out; what was he thinking? 

He came into the diner, his heart beating so hard in his chest that it almost hurt. He walked in and there she was, her short punk hair, those sexy brown eyes and her...okay he needed to stop that chain of thought. She saw him and waved excitedly, coming over. 

“Hey, Bog! I saved your booth for you.” She started to take his hand and pull him into the diner when she noticed his bandaged finger. “Oh my god, Bog. What happened?” 

He looked embarrassed. “Work accident—nothing big.” 

She held his hand gingerly as she led him over to the booth in her section where he always sat. 

“You need to be more careful,” she said with what sounded like real concern in her voice. 

“So, what would you like tonight?” She gave him that stunning smile of hers. 

Bog swallowed, that smile, it was so beautiful. 

“Ah, just a burger tonight.” 

She touched his hand gently. “Just the way you like it, got it.” 

She turned away and he watched her go with a sigh. He was never going to be able to do this. 

She came back with his food surprisingly fast, almost as if his order had been put in before he even arrived. She sat it down with a whispered, “I will bring you some shortcake tonight with fresh strawberries.” Marianne's smile and eyes twinkled as she stood up. “Enjoy your meal.” 

Bog stared at her. “I love you, too.” 

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he understood what he had said and it was already far too late to cover it up. He stared at her in shock, then swiftly stood up fumbling with his wallet to pull out a wad of cash. He threw it on the table, not even looking to see how much it was, as he pushed out of the booth. He moved quickly, taking quick steps with his very long legs. He almost made it to the door when a hand grabbed him, forcing him to turn back around. 

Marianne stood there looking up at him, her smile unsure as she whispered softly. “Umm..I get off at midnight.”


End file.
